


From Another Time

by jkkitty



Series: MFU 100 prompts [15]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-18
Updated: 2013-07-18
Packaged: 2017-12-20 15:12:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/888721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #29 Bow</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Another Time

"Tell me again why we are stopping here Napoleon,” Illya said as they entered a pet store on their way home from work.

“I told you. I want to get a toy for the puppy I gave my friend.”

As his partner went to look over the toy bones, Illya looked around seeing every possible type of toy and items a pet needed and many they didn’t need. 

Then he saw the wall of bows. Red, blue, polka dot, strips, and seasonal one were all present. He headed toward them, shaking his head. 

“Why would anyone every place one of these on a pet?” he mumbled to himself.

Coming up behind him, “Thinking of getting something for your cat, Illya?”

“I cannot believe that anyone would torture an animal by making them wear these things.”

Laughing Napoleon went back to see what else he could find for the puppy. 

Then he saw it. A large, blue bow made of netting. It took him back to his childhood and seeing Josephina on days when they would still go to church with their grandmother. It was the one expense his mother insisted they buy. 

It brought back a happier time from his childhood when he would always help his sister place it in her hair either wrapped around pigtails or a braid. He knew it was for a cat, but the memories it brought back made him want it.

He looked for his partner and when he saw he was on the other side of the store, Illya quickly bought the bow. Before it was place in a bag, Napoleon stepped up to the register. 

“A bow? Is there something you want to tell me, partner?”

Illya took the bag and headed toward the door, “Nothing! I am buying this for Jo’s cat, Lapis.” The little white kitten with blue eyes he had given her* and went to wait at the car.

Although normal he would tease his partner, from his reaction Napoleon knew once more something brought back the past to the Russian and nothing would be shared if he didn’t want it known.

*A Mole in the Hole Affair


End file.
